


brushed

by breathingvacancy



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/F, Mild Gore, Minor Character Death, Tokyo Ghoul Femslash Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:32:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breathingvacancy/pseuds/breathingvacancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saiko is irresistibly struck by the sight of her demise in tangible form, crimson-splashed Death walking toward her in confident strides as styled, silken soot bounces softly against its slender shoulders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	brushed

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted from my tumblr. Gonna upload all my tg-femslash week stuff here cause why not. 
> 
> Just a ‘what if’ scenario had Saiko encountered Nutcracker alone. I took canon to mean that Nutcracker was a lesbian since she expressed attraction to that female investigator and possibly kissed her before erm, devouring her face. Also, I’m aware Saiko actually looked pretty fierce before attacking Nuts in that unseen panel. But considering her later encounter with Shikorae, I don’t believe she would’ve been as battle pumped had she been alone and had Nuts not been weakened via impalement first. Again, warning for some moderate gore. I'm not here to make anyone uncomfortable.

All the thoughts running rampant in Saiko’s head slam to a halt. Laid out before her is the sight of pure carnage. Blood splatter decorates the walls and limbs are strewn across the floor like macabre confetti, some still twitching. Shreds of white coats adorn lumps of bitten meat and red splashes. Not a single investigator left.

“But…but where’s the ghoul?” Hayashimura exclaims urgently.

Right. The ghoul. Nutcracker. They’re here to exterminate it.

Saiko gulps heavily, her sweaty hands trembling. Her quinque suddenly feels twice as heavy. “Did it leave?”

“I don’t know. But stay back from the walls, Yonebayashi, they’re dange-“

Hayashimura has no time to complete his sentence as a an acrobatic figure launches herself over one of the upturned desks, her bikaku skewering him right through the middle. She curves up its tip and yanks him toward her in a fluid sequence, wasting no time at all.

Her black teeth pierce his throat before Saiko even has time to process what’s happening. His cry of pain turns to a gurgle as the ghoul tosses him to the ground. He’s already dying as she violently stomps his groin with her blunt high-heel, his artery squirting like a high pressure fire hose.

Saiko drops her quinque, her whole body shaking like a raindrop on the lip of a petal. Nutcracker turns and fixes her with a striking raptorial kakugan. Saiko is irresistibly struck by the sight of her demise in tangible form, crimson-splashed Death walking toward her in confident strides as styled, silken soot bounces softly against its slender shoulders. _Beautiful_ , is a thought that races across her frazzled mind too bizarre to miss even against the animal panic that notches her pulse up to a raging pace.

Unbeknownst to Saiko, Nutcracker is equally awestruck. She stops when she’s close enough to watch the sweat catch in the girl’s eyelashes, catch the quiver in her chapped lower lip. She cups her face softly, smearing blood across the skin.

Nutcracker finds the girl desirable. She’s round and soft, her stout legs and her pudgy stomach evidence of how well fed she must be. She must have decent money to be eating that well. Nutcracker lets a smile play on her lips and squeezes cheeks as pleasantly spongy as cake.

“You don’t want to fight,” she purrs.

The investigator gulps, complexion drained whiter than powdered sugar.

“N-No,” she declares breathlessly. Her eyes wide enough to span the room and back again, glittering with utter fear.

Nutcracker hums lightly and removes her hands from her face, opting instead to play with her hair. Pigtails. They’re cute, girlish.

“I,” she begins as she twists her fingers through the soft threads, “am full. I won’t eat you. I could kill you here and now just to kill you. But I don’t have to do that, do I?”

Saiko considers her options. Lack thereof, rather. Nutcracker’s lips stretch in an onyx grin, red accenting her dyed teeth. The ghoul is cradling her face and so close in proximity she can feel the body heat coming off of her.

Even if she were to release her kagune, it isn’t suited for striking targets multiple times, nor is it apt to this torridly close range. If she missed, she has no backup. She’s at Nutcracker’s mercy. And the ghoul was right. She doesn’t want to fight. She’s never wanted to fight. She doesn’t want to be here at all. It wasn’t her choice to become an investigator.

Nutcracker reads the footnotes in her aura, the way her shoulders are not straight with pride and duty, but rigid with apprehension. The unmotivated stance, her feet too close together. The fraught, tired gaze that doesn’t vehemently accuse her of being a monster as all the rest of them do.

“I thought so.” Nutcracker softly kisses the girl’s forehead. Her lipstick leaves a perfect imprint.

Saiko holds her breath as Nutcracker whisks around and saunters away, her shapely hips swaying. She falls to her knees and watches the ghoul’s back until she is gone, knowing she’s just tread on the edge of death and been spared only for whatever prompted that fleeting kiss.


End file.
